


Tengoku.Chikyu.Jigoku Vol. Ten

by Noizchild



Series: Tengoku.Chikyu.Jigoku [10]
Category: Shinreigari GHOST HOUND
Genre: Angels, Childhood, Flashbacks, Future, Gen, Memories, Multi, Past, Secrets, Typhoon, White Room, flashfowards, relationships, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noizchild/pseuds/Noizchild
Summary: Once Natalia tells Taro and his friends everything that the angels have figured out, it becomes a race to get Baby Doll back and to get back to reality. Only problem is that forces in the Hidden World have ideas as their own. More secrets come out that threaten to tear everyone apart. Meanwhile, Baby Doll tries to escape from the White Room but her captor has a new way to keep her.
Relationships: Nakajima Masayuki/Original Character(s), OC/OC
Series: Tengoku.Chikyu.Jigoku [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/10922





	1. White Room II

White Room II

-Baby Doll-

How long have I been here? I want to go home. But I can't leave.

I hear the door opening. Oh great, he's coming back. Looking at his face made me want to vomit. He stood over me grinning with those ugly teeth.

"Hello, my dear," he said. I looked up at him, glaring. He didn't try to pet me on the head. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Aw, what's the matter?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Take me back!" I hissed. He gave me a strange look.

"You want to go home?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. He leaned down to my face.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said. He grabbed me by the hair. I could hear him breathing.

"I know what you are trying to do," he hissed. "Don't get in my way!" I clicked my tongue at him.

"What was that?" he asked. I looked up at him with a cold look on my face. He frowned and reached for one of my clips. He yanked it out and crushed it in his hand. A sharp shiver ripped through my body. I jerked my head upwards.

No…

Don't tell me…

"Felt that?" he asked. "This is what happens when you defy me. Your clips keep you anchored, huh?" I frowned as I turned my head. He forced my face back to his.

"I wonder what would happen if you lost all of your cute little hair clips?" he asked. I couldn't keep up my front. I felt the color drain from my face. He chuckled and let go of my face. I could feel his hot breath on my ear.

"You do that shit again and we will find out, won't we?" he asked. I didn't say anything. He didn't wait for me to say a word. I didn't look up as he walked out of the room. As the door slammed shut, I knew what I needed to do to go home.

I cannot stay here.

I have to get home.


	2. Here's What They Need to Know

Here's What They Need to Know

-Outside-

Natalia sat in the darkness. "Okay. How familiar are you with the 'gate'?" The boys shook their heads. The angel took a breath.

"Right," she said. How was she going to explain this? Natalia rubbed her forehead.

"There are certain angels that have a small burst of power," she began. "And…" Masayuki gave her a strange look.

"Are you staying that Baby Doll might be a gate?" he asked.

"We hadn't had the chance to confirm," Himeko answered.

"And why is that?" Makoto asked. Natalia gritted her teeth and rubbed her forehead.

"There's been so much going on," she said. "Let's move on. We don't have time to linger on the details."

"So… what's going on here?" Ben asked. "Why is she like that?" They looked down at the dark open doorway. The angels all had nervous looks on their faces.

"She's trapped in her mind," Izumi said. "That's all we know right now. We don't know who is doing this or how."

"We do have a guess that it has something to do with Baby's power," Liz added. Masayuki rocked on his heels for a bit.

"So how do we get her out?" he asked. A long pause lingered over the group. Natalia started to say something but stopped herself. Izumi glanced over at her.

"You can't be seriously suggesting that!" she said. Natalia clenched her fists at her sides.

"What choice do we have, Izumi?" she asked. "If this keeps up, Baby could be lost forever!" The words came out bitter from her lips. The other angels narrowed their eyes.

"What is it?" Taro asked. The angels looked at their audience They looked at each other as if to dare one of them speak up. After what felt like a minute, Izumi stepped forward. She locked her eyes on Masayuki.

"You," she said. "Come with us."

"Huh?" the boy asked. Izumi and Liz grab him by the shoulders and drag him over to the corner. The rest of the group looked on confused. Masayuki shared the same look as them as he was pushed into said corner. The angels stand around him, backing his view of the group.


	3. Gate Points

Gate Points

-Baby Doll-

Suddenly, I know that I am not alone. I turned my head.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello?" a small voice asked. I about jumped in my chest.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?

"Baby Doll. And you are?"

"Baby Doll?"

"Yes. And you are?" I managed to see a silhouette behind a frosted over wall. Wait, had that always been there? I shook my head and tried to focus. Okay, I was seeing a little kid with what looked to be curly hair.

"Botan," the voice answered. I wrinkled my nose.

"Well, that's an odd name," I said.

"And Baby Doll isn't?"

I shrugged in my restrains. "Fair enough. But that really isn't my name."

"So what is your name?"

I frowned as I shook my head. "That's one of the few things I don't remember about myself. In fact, that's the only thing I don't remember about myself."

"You're lucky. I don't remember much about myself anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway, what exactly do you want from me?"

"We're both in the same boat here and we don't have much time. You can feel it too, yes?"

I was about to ask what he was talking about when I felt my whole body go stiff. "Yes." My answer ended up coming out as a whimper.

"Okay listen to me. There's isn't much time before he comes back. You just have to do as I say if you want to get back to the Living World. Do you understand me?"

I hesitated in my arm as I tried to regain control of my body while trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Do you understand me?" Botan asked again.

"Yes, yes!" I said in a yelp.

"Good. He's going to be back along in a few minutes. Don't say a word and always act like we haven't been talking. Understood?"

"Yes…" I said. Botan's voice stopped altogether. Further down the hall, I could hear his footsteps. Oh shit, Botan was right. He is coming back.

Then that damned door just had to open again.


	4. Bargain Mission

Bargain Mission

-Outside-

The angels pulled Masayuki into the corner.

"What is it?" he asked. The angels all stared at him.

"We can't physically go in to get here," Natalia said. "It has to be someone close to Baby." Masayuki pointed to his nose.

"Me?" he asked. "But she doesn't really like me." Izumi frowned.

"But she does," she muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" the boy asked. Izumi sneered and shook her head.

"The point is you have to be the one to go in and save her," Liz said. Masayuki narrowed his eyes.

"But why me?" he asked. Natalia gripped him by the shoulder.

"He's built up a barrier to keep us angels out," she said. "Trust me, we've tried." Masayuki frowned as he could see where this was heading.

"But how am I supposed to get in when you can't get in?" he asked.

"Not as you are right now," Natalia said. "You have to go in soul form." Masayuki gave her a blank stare.

"But I don't have my VR headset with me," he said. Yoshiko and Liz grabbed him by the arms. Masayuki looked at them with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he said. "What are you doing?" Natalia leaned in close to his face.

"We'll help you go into soul form," she said. "Just say you will help her. Do it for her!" All five angels stared sharply at him. Masayuki's eyes rolled up to the ceiling.

"Alright," he said. "I'll do it." Natalia stepped back.

"Good," she said. "Girls." The angels dragged the boy with them as they followed her down the stairs. Meanwhile, the others looked among each other, waiting.

"What are they doing?" Taro asked. Jules just shrugged and shook her head.


	5. Dreams of a Broken Boy

Dreams of a Broken Boy

Still, Baby Doll wasn't fully alone. Her eyes could wander. They saw things beyond that white room. What else could she do? He had her trapped here. Might as well.

She stared off into space. The white began to hurt her eyes. Baby Doll pushed herself to focus through the pain. A low white noise filled her ears. The angel slowed down her breathing.

_Breathe in… Breathe out… Breathe in… Breathe out…_

_Breathe in…_

Lines began swimming before her eyes. Sound faded from her ears. Baby Doll felt like she was shrinking and then floating.

Wait a minute.

Two people were shouting at each other. A man and a woman to be exact. He shouted at her while she was crying.

"You never pay any attention to me!" the woman shouted. "You've been seeing that floozy, haven't you? Haven't you?!" He did say something but the sound went out. The man held a beer in his hand. Baby Doll couldn't see their eyes. The woman had her back turned to the angel. She appeared to be pulling something off of her hand or finger.

Baby Doll didn't get to stay long. She felt herself being yanked upwards and dragged down the hall. Darkness. The shouting came back more muffled than before.

Hang on.

She saw a door opened a crack at the end of the hall. Her body gravitated towards the weakened light. How could she not look inside?

A small boy sat in the back corner with his knees to his chest. He wore little light blue sailboat pajamas. This child couldn't have been about eight or nine years old. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry. She could still hear him sobbing. Something about that boy looked familiar. Why couldn't she turn away?

Baby Doll's eyes widened.

_Ben?_

Suddenly, she felt her body being jerked backwards. She didn't even get time to think.

When Baby Doll opened her eyes, she was back in the white room. Her body collapsed in those restrains.


	6. Ritual

Ritual

-Outside-

Natalie lit six white candles on the floor. Masayuki could smell sage and cinnamon. The angel took a breath.

"Are you ready to do this?" she asked. The angels came to her side.

"Yes," they said. Natalia turned to Masayuki. Her gaze made him tense up for a second.

"Are you ready?" she asked him. He clinched his fists at his sides.

"Yes," Masayuki said without missing a beat.

"You must understand," Natalia said. "You can't afford to fuck this up. If you get trapped on the other side, we can't get you out. You got that?" The boy turned serious.

"Yes," he said. Izumi watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Okay," Natalia said. "Walk forward to the circle." The boy walked over to the circle made of salt. He was careful to step over the salt.

"Lay down on your back," she commanded. Masayuki lay down on his back. Natalia drew in a deep breath.

"Close your eyes and focus on soul traveling," she said. "We will guide you through the other side. Remember what I said." The boy nodded and drew his eyes closed. Natalia and the angels held out their hands they all began chanting. Masayuki let his mind wander into the other side. All sounds began to fade away around him. The rain, the wind, and the chanting.

When he opened his eyes, his soul was out of his body.

"I did it," he said. Masayuki looked down. The five angels all circled him with their hands out. Their voices sounded distorted.

But Masayuki didn't get a chance to take in the scene.

His soul was yanked up into the air before it vanished.

Masayuki opened his eyes to all white around him. A low buzz filled his ears. The boy rubbed his right ear. He gasped and clinched his teeth.

"Gah!" the boy shouted. Masayuki sank down to his knees.

But then, he heard someone calling him.


	7. Floating Worlds

Floating Worlds

"What was that?" Baby Doll asked when she came to.

"You saw it too?" Botan asked. Baby Doll turned her head.

"What did I just see?" she asked.

"The memories of your friend," he said. The angel tilted her head.

"Did you see it?" she asked.

"Just traces," Botan said.

"How does it happen?" Baby Doll asked.

"It just happens in this place. You just ride along with it. Honestly, it keeps me from going insane."

The angel nodded a bit "I can see that. How often do you see them?"

"Not much."

"Huh?"

"Do you have anyone you're close to on the outside?"

"Yes."

"That's why you can see them easily."

"And what about you? Do you have anyone out there?"

"No. I have no one on the outside."

"Why?"

Baby Doll thought about that for a moment. "Well… Don't you get lonely here?"

"Lonely?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know what you mean."

Baby Doll tried to think of how to put that. She realized that even she didn't have the right words to explain the concept of being lonely. The angel gave up and shrugged her shoulders.

"So you have no one at all?" she asked again.

"No," Botan said.

"Do you remember if you had anyone?"

"No."

"Do you even remember anything about yourself?"

"No."

"Hm."

"And what about you?"

Baby Doll cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"How do you still have all of your memories? You haven't been judged yet?"

The angel shook her head. "No, I haven't, really."

"Why is that?" Botan asked. Baby Doll sat up straighter in her chair.

"I am trying to find out who killed me and bring them to justice," she answered with resolve in her voice.

"What will you do if you can't find them?" he asked. She was about to answer when she heard the footsteps again.

No. Not footsteps. An actual heartbeat.

Baby Doll's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Masayuki?" she asked.


	8. Maze of Tubes

Maze of Tubes

Masayuki opened his eyes. Silence. His eyes shifted around.

_What do you see?_

"Not much."

_Listen for her heart._

"Huh?" Masayuki turned his head.

_Listen for her heart. That's the only way you can find her._

"And how do I do that?"

_Close your eyes and focus. You will hear your heartbeat._

"Okay." Masayuki closed his eyes. Silence. But his ears vibrated. His formless body started to float upwards. Soft waves filled his ears. His formless body grew warmer. There was nothing at his feet. The waves started to go faster. A soft wind surrounded him.

Masayuki jerked open his eyes.

"There!" He started flying forward. The boy only had the faint heartbeat to guide him. The void didn't feel like it was crushing him. It felt like something was pulling his non-existent form forward. He should be following the flow. It would be much easier that way.

_Don't lose focus! Keep your concentration on her heart!_

Masayuki jerked his head upwards. His body froze against the invisible current. The boy closed his nonexistent eyes. The soft waves washed over his ears. This time, Masayuki focused harder. The sounds slowly faded out. Those waves slowed to a crawl. Everything went still. The boy focused onto the sound deeper.

He yanked open his eyes.

"There!"

This time, Masayuki felt his being shooting up and going to the right again. Only now, Baby Doll's heart grew louder. The void disappeared around him. In a flash, he blinked out of the current.

"Masayuki?"


	9. Discomfort

Discomfort

-Outside-

Ben sat in the corner, trembling. What was that just now? A hand touched him on the shoulder. He jerked his head around. Kele sat behind him.

"You okay, man?" he asked. Ben stared at him for a moment. He shook his head.

"No, man," he said. Kele gave him an odd look.

"What's wrong, dude?" he asked. Ben felt his skin crawl. How could he put this in words? Kele sat down next to him.

"That bad?" he asked. Ben slowly nodded once. He looked down at his feet. Why was he thinking about that? He thought he had managed to bury that deep down long ago.

"Fuck!" Ben muttered aloud.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jules asked. He looked up to see his girlfriend standing over him. She had a worried look on his face. Ben sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said. Jules folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, you have to say something now," she said. "You're the one who shouted fuck out loud."

"Jules, please," Kele said. She cut a frozen glare at him. Kele did his best to stay calm.

"You just aren't helping," he said. "If he doesn't want to talk about it. Then he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" she asked. Their roommate shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "Stay with him, I suppose." He waited for Jules to snap at him or give him a cutting remark. Instead, Jules frowned and sat down beside Ben.

"Thank you," Kele whispered.

Meanwhile, Ben found himself going back to his childhood. His parents were never happy together. They weren't happy apart either. He had gotten used to all of their shouting matches. Deep down, he felt better that his father left them shortly after the school fire in '92.

But that wasn't what worried him the most.

"What was she doing in my head?" he asked. His friend and girlfriend looked down at him.

"What did you say?" Jules asked. Her boyfriend didn't answer. He drew his eyes closed and replayed the seen in his head.

She was standing there, watching him. What was she doing there? Why was she watching him like that? Was… she trying to reach out to him?

"I saw her," he muttered again.

"What are you talking about?" Jules asked. "Saw who? You're aren't making any sense." Ben slowly lifted his head. He had a strange glassy look in his eyes.

"I saw her," he said again. "She was there. She was there in my memories." He got up and wandered out of the room.

"Sweetie?" Jules asked. The man didn't say a word as he walked out the door. Kele and Jules looked at each other.

"What was that all about?" Jules asked. Her roommate shrugged and shook her head.


	10. Wavelength

Wavelength

"Baby!"

Baby Doll lifted her head. "Masayuki?" She tried to look through the brightly colored waves. The angel narrowed her eyes.

"I don't see you. Where are you?"

"I'm right here."

She tried to look forward. "I still can't see you."

"Just keep your head forward."

"Okay."

"Good, I can see you now."

"How did you get in here?"

"The other angels helped me in. I'm to save you. You can't stay here." Footsteps walked closer. Baby Doll frowned.

"And how are you going to do that? I can't even break the restraints myself."

"I'm still going to try." His footsteps circled around her. Baby Doll tried to look.

"I'm not the only one here."

"Huh?"

"Hello," Botan said next door.

"Gah!" Masayuki shouted.

"You have to get him out too," Baby Doll said.

"Oh, no, no, no," the other angel said.

"Alright," Masayuki said. "But we don't have much time. I don't know how long I have before I end up trapped here."

"Right, right, right," Baby Doll said. She felt his hands on the right cuff.

"How do you get this off?" Masayuki asked at her side.

"I don't know," she whispered. But then she paused as she heard another set of footsteps.

"Don't move," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Shhh. He's coming back. Get down behind me." She heard him pause and run behind her. Baby Doll turned her head forward as the door opened.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked as he stood in the doorway.


	11. Ground Support

Ground Support

-Living World-

Their work still wasn't done. The angels still needed to create a way back. The five women broke up and gathered up the others.

"Get up!" Natalia said. Taro and Makoto looked up at her. The angel put her hands on her hips.

"We can't do this alone," she said. "We're going to need to something like a safety net for them to come back to."

"What do we need to do?" Taro asked.

"Come with me," Natalia said. "We don't have much time." She turned and walked to the kitchen. Taro and Makoto followed behind.

The other angels found Tokyo '87 around the apartment. They all gave the same if not similar speech that Natalia gave them. The adults all looked confused.

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"Just do it!" Liz snapped. The other woman rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she grumbled. She followed the angel into the kitchen.

Yoshiko and Ben were the last two to join the group in the kitchen. Everyone looked up. Natalia folded her arms across her chest.

"What took you so long?" she asked. Yoshiko cut the man a cold glare next to her.

"We would've been here sooner, but this idiot was staring off into LaLa Land at a wall," she snarled. Ben had a sheepish look on his face. He chuckled with a red face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled. Natalia cleared her throat.

"Never mind that," she said. "Everyone join hands and form a circle." The humans stood around, looking at each other at first. Natalia threw back her head and groaned.

"Now!" she shouted. The humans all started moving around. One by one, their hands all started to link together. Natalia watched as she held out her hands. Taro grabbed her left hand while Ben grabbed her right. The angel took in a deep breath.

"Okay," she said. "Everyone close your eyes." One by one, everyone closed their eyes. Natalia slowly closed one eye as she watched everyone do it. Once the last person closed their eyes, she closed her other eye.

"Now focus on your happiest childhood memory," the main angel said. Makoto snorted.

"What if you don't have any?" he asked. Natalia tried her best to keep herself calm.

"Do the best you can," she said through gritted teeth. He didn't say anything after that. The main angel took a deep breath.

"Okay," she said. "Now think about your happiest childhood memory. If you don't have one, do the best you can. You don't need to speak. Just do it." Natalia took a deep breath and dug into her own memories to the best of her ability.

A warm energy started form around their feet and ankles.

Natalia lifted her chest. "Masayuki, Baby Doll. Can you hear us? Come back to you. We are here waiting for you."


	12. Tunnel Bridge

Tunnel Bridge

He stood over Baby Doll. He grabbed her by her head.

"There someone here from outside, isn't there?"

"No."

He leaned in close to her face. "Don't fucking lie to me."

Baby Doll clicked her tongue as she frowned. He frowned at her.

Slap!

"Bitch!" He took a breath. "That wasn't smart." She glared up at him. He cleared his throat.

"Now where are they?"

She wouldn't give up Masayuki. The angel cut her captive a cold glare. He tried to keep himself together. Displaying anger will not help in this case. Masayuki held his non-existent breath underneath her chair. He got a good look at this captor. A tanned man in a white suit. The smell of cigar smoke and burning garbage made his nonexistent nose curl.

The captor grabbed her by the head. He crushed one clip in her hair. Baby Doll felt a jolt in her body. She let out a loud gasp.

"Where are they?"

She still wouldn't talk. His hand went for another hairclip.

"Wait!" Botan yelled next door. He turned his head. The other angel sat up in his chair.

"I'm hiding him under my chair," Botan said with a trembling voice. There was a long pause of silence. The captor turned his head. He walked over to the other angel. Baby Doll held her breath the whole time. She drew her eyes close. Masayuki grabbed onto her ankle. They needed to act now.

That's when both of them heard Natalia's message floating through their ears.

"Masayuki, Baby Doll. Can you hear us? Come back to you. We are here waiting for you."

Baby Doll and Masayuki felt the warmth in their chests. He turned in time to see just what was starting to unfold.


	13. Coming Back to Home

Coming Back to Home

"Oh hell no! Not on my watch! You won't get away that easily!" He reached out to Baby Doll.

Zap!

He drew back his hand. He gritted his teeth. "You!"

Masayuki leapt up and grabbed onto Baby Doll from behind. His body took physical form at last. He had his hands on her chest. His lips inches from her ear.

"When I say three, you have to get up," Masayuki whispered. Baby Doll turned her head.

"I can't," she said. He clung to her tighter.

"You are going to have to try! You want to get out of here don't you?" the boy asked. The angel nodded once.

"Then you have to try," he said. "Try and get up!"

"But…"

"You have to try! Do it!"

Her captor growled at her. "You will not get away! Come back here!" He reached for her chest again. Baby Doll held her breath.

"Take me with you!" she shouted. The angel drew a breath and started to stand up. Masayuki held on as tight as he could. The heat in their bodies rose faster. Both passengers took in heavy breath and stayed focused. Baby Doll glanced over at Botan in his trap.

_We will be back for you. I promise!_

"Don't. Just go."

_But…_

She could feel Masayuki's fingernails digging into her clothes.

"Don't lose focus! We'll get him later! Focus on me! Get up!"

"I'm trying."

"Keep trying! We can still make it!" Masayuki started to try and pull her up himself. The angel clenched her teeth and forced herself to get up. Slowly, she started getting up. Her captor let out a loud roar.

"No! I will never let you go! Come back here!" He reached out for her chest. The pair rose up and vanished into thin air.

Crash!

Baby Doll and Masayuki crashed to the floor on the kitchen.

"Ow," she mumbled to herself. "Did we make it?"

"Yeah," someone said over them. Baby Doll and Masayuki looked up. Natalia stood over them, smiling.

"Welcome back," she said. Baby Doll laid her head back onto the floor and sighed.

"Cool," she said.


End file.
